The present invention concerns a clasp for the connecting together of at least two parts, for example, the belts of a harness.
The clasp of the type to which the invention refers can be utilized for detachable connections of belts, bands and other parts in many different contexts. In various forms of execution the clasp can permit greater or smaller movement on the part of the connected parts and may thereby be suited to the requirements that can exist in the various applications.